User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me, and please sign your comments. Typing your message in all CAPS is considered shouting, and I will ignore and delete your message. If I am busy, then contact Jenny, Jeff, or Scarly. '''Archive * Archive 1 Old West is a sockpuppet of Seth Tomasino/Goodfellas90 Posted more about this on Jenny's talk page but just to make sure you see it. I filed a Checkuser request, and posted on The Tom's talk page over on MafiaWiki. I was as nice about it as I could possibly be in hopes that he'll listen this time. I'm not expecting him to since he didn't last time, but hopefully if the checkuser gets completed he'll take Uberfuzzy's word that it's the same guy. McJeff (talk this way)/ 08:16, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Promotion request I requested to be promoted to admin on the Community Noticeboard Request for promotion McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:30, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Read more? Hey, do you know what's up with this whole 'Read More' buisness on every page? Is that an editor or Wikia doing it? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:42, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Any page, at the very bottom. I think it's Wikia. Tom's page, for example, has Read More at the bottom. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:46, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, alright, thanks. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:51, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sure, I don't see why not. I think maybe the OC limit should be 2 or 3 this time. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:58, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Archiving talk pages I asked Jenny, but she didn't know and told me to ask you. How do you archive pages? I'm not asking for you to do it for me, I want to know how to do it so I can do it myself when I need to. Or is it only a thing beauracrats and admins can do? ♥Scarly♥ 23:10, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll try and do it. It's a little confusing, but I suppose it's better to learn by doing. ♥Scarly♥ 22:24, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Quotes I sort of just took the quotes from Bully Wiki when it showed them, that's ok, right? Just checking. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:23, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:All this recent arguing Bullyrocks! and G4MEM4STER started arguing over whether Call of Duty was a good game. I didn't really want to block anyone before Christmas (Yes, I'm too 'sweet') so I told them to stop, and the next person to mention more arguments would be blocked. Bullyrocks! wanted to leave the Wiki to stop the fighting, and then G4MEM4STER said 'Goodbye jerk!' so I blocked him for 3 days. That's what happened. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 15:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, check out my newest blog post. It's important for everyone to read it. SirLinkalot96 01:49, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey Dan, do you have a youtube account? I told Jenny my youtube account username, so we could talk about important stuff, (or not so important things), away from the wiki. I thought youtube would have to do, because I'm not ok with giving anyone on here my email address. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 19:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : OhSnapIzaChibi. (No full stop at the end.) I don't upload videos, so you won't find me in a search. But, if you copy and paste that into the message thing, it will get to me. :D ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 18:24, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Heya Dan. I didn't know you practiced the Muslim religion! That's cool. In school, people who follow the religion are supposed to go to Jerusalem or something at least once in their lifetime. Or was that Judiaism... I can't remember. How long have you practiced it for? SirLinkalot96 02:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 That's cool. I'm a Unitarian (a form of Protestant) how do you like it so far? SirLinkalot96 14:09, February 4, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 So, what made you decide to convert to Islam? Kingofawosmeness777 06:31, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Religious views, why else would someone convert to Islam? Dan the Man 1983 10:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea, but you said you were a Christian before. I was just thinking that maybe someone convinced you, or maybe you read the Qu'aran or somthing. 15:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::That was me, forgot to sign in. Kingofawosmeness777 15:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::No, no one convinced me, and I was a non practicing Christian. I converted after reading a lot about Islam and the beliefs and rituals of the religion. Dan the Man 1983 18:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Because I can, too... You're boring. JOIN US DAN, JOIN US (in OCs). *Creepy...* [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Cause you don't make an OC =( He could be named Dan and sparkle. A lot. Sure, but I feel kinda bad, making you archive things. I'll try to learn how. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Aw, c'mon! You can do it! That's now my Wiki new year's resloution. (Wow, I'm late on that). To get you to make an OC. I'll help you!!! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Boxing The greatest Boxer who ever lived in my opinion is a tie between German Boxer Max Schmeling who was heavyweight champion and beat Joe Louis in a match and John L. Sullivan the last heavywieght champion who fought bare knuckle under London Prize Ringe Rules. I tend to like Boxers from the late 19th and early 20th centuries. Kingofawosmeness777 16:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yea, he was a great fighter. I think he had almost 200 fights and won like 160. Kingofawosmeness777 16:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) What Happened? I noticed Jeff isn't listed as admin anymore, did something happen? ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 17:54, February 15, 2011 (UTC) This Would Make Sense... I was looking through A-bomb's talk page on Bully Wiki, and I saw something rather interesting. I looked at the times these messages were posted and it would make sense he would immediatley log out, then log back in as another account. This is a string of messages between At0micb0mb123, Bullyrocks!, and Hal the Cheese Burger. And look at the times they were posted: Why is there always a verbal war with the Army and the Marines? We're all American. I think I was the only Marine in Afghanistan who actually respected the Army. What do you think? At0micb0mb123 17:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Idk dude. In my opinion they're all heroes. Bullyrocks! 17:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Agreed. At0micb0mb123 17:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Army sucks! Hal The Cheese Burger 17:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No they don't. At0micb0mb123 17:42, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Then why do they suck? Burn!!! Hal The Cheese Burger 17:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright dude, your starting to get on my nerves. I respect your opinion but seriously it's un-American to say the Army sucks. Like the Marine Corp, but show some respect to those Army guys out there. At0micb0mb123 17:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Look, you can state your opinion but its a fact that the army sucks. Hal The Cheese Burger 17:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Guys, don't fight. Everyone has opnions, and these here are basically ALL opinions. Just make sure this doesn't get into a fight or something. Thanks, JennyVincent 17:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright Cheese Burger. No more wars. It's an opinion. Bullyrocks! 17:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Jenny. I don't even know who this guy is. At0micb0mb123 17:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Those were all messages I copied and pasted. The times these are posted are almost minutes apart from each other. Do you think this is evidence? SirLinkalot96 19:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :Hmmmmmmm, I am not so sure now. Look at the messages at 17:41 and 17:42. It takes more then a minute to log out, log in as someone else and post another message. Dan the Man 1983 20:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that got me thinking to. Even that they are responding minutes appart proves nothing. Sometimes when me and Jenny are talking, we respond with in minutes of each other. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 20:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you reckon we should keep his talkpage access open so he could explain? Dan the Man 1983 20:21, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's true, sometimes when I'm not being lazy, it takes about a minute for Scarly and I to reply to each other. Dan, you're right. I think we should leave it open. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Maybe Scarly can use her tools hehe. Dan the Man 1983 20:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::Really? *Gets all teary and emotional* Ok, someone explain to me how to do it. I'll log on to youtube, if you don't want to tell me on here. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 20:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Go to block log and click on change block. From then on just tick Allow this user to edit own talk page while blocked, and then just click on reblock this user with these settings. Dan the Man 1983 20:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Done! I kept your reason, and added that he can use his own talkpage. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 20:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Logging out and back in doesn't really take that long. I have an alternate account on Wikipedia ("McJeff Alternate"), and it takes me about 15 seconds total to switch from one username to the other if I have to manually enter the password. If I'm using Firefox and have the password autosaved, more like 5 seconds. There's another way too, although I don't want to post it in case it gives someone who didn't know about it an idea. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::I still think logging in and posting a new message under a different name would take more then a minute though. I guess we should give him a time limit, say a few days so he can explain or apologise. If he doesn't, he is blocked for good. Dan the Man 1983 21:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I just proved it doesn't take more than a minute to log out and post, and mostly their posts are 2-3 minutes apart allowing for time to write the reply. Check the history of my talk page. I'm now convinced they're the same person. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :You gotta admit though that he replied to that very sharpish? However I have done some research, everywhere AB edits on Wikia, Hal the Cheeseburger is there, and they keep arguing and fighting. :Atomics talk page at Mafia wiki and HalTCB's talk pae at Mafia wiki :Atomic's talk page at Red Dead wiki, if you look at history, Hal is sending the abuse messages, and HalTCB's talk page at Red Dead wiki. :I think that is pretty good evidence that they're the same user. Argument is on every he is/they're on. For that, I am locking his talkpage and he is blocked for good. Dan the Man 1983 21:33, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Hold on, there is more. Atomic's talkpage at Fallout wiki where suprise suprise, Hal is mentioned. Hal's edit to Atomic's talkpage on Fallout wiki. So that is practically nearly every wiki he edits at. Dan the Man 1983 21:51, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::OMG, it does look that way, doesn't it? I feel so stupid now, for thinking it could be some kind of mistake... my good judgement in people really is failing... ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 21:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh don't worry, you're a good admin :) Dan the Man 1983 22:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sent you a message by email. Something that may be a possibility. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Okay will check and reply there. Dan the Man 1983 22:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::It isn't that. It's just over a year ago and a half ago, something really bad happened in my life. Normally I'm a good judge of character. But, since that thing happened, I've been way off. Realising that just touched a emotional nerve. Nothing to worry about. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Some guy raped you? Dan the Man 1983 22:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC)